La mañana siguiente
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Levantarse luego de ser "invadido" por cierto ruso la noche anterior podía ser más bien complicado, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo reclama paz. YAOI. T por insinuaciones. Es un FF para reírse un rato; pasen y que lo disfruten w YaoxIván/ChinaxRussia


**Bieeen! Después de un año de inactividad [quizás más] he regresado a Fanfiction! Primera vez publicando algo de Hetalia y algo Yaoi [aunque últimamente escribo muuuuucho de este género]; ya habrá tiempo de retomar mis actividades con Fairy Tail, pero por ahora dejo esto cortito que salió el viernes en clase de Química. Saludines y que lo disfruten~**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. No les gusta, no lean ^w^ Ustedes se lo pierden (¿? xD)**

Abotonarse la camisa le estaba resultando toda una lucha, pues sus dedos temblaban causando que le errara a los ojales.

Desistió luego de 10 minutos de intensa y encarnizada escaramuza y se levantó de la cama con la prenda desabrochada. ¿Qué tan lejos podía haber quedado su pantalón? Después de todo, había sido lanzado desde la cama a la inmensidad de la habitación, no podía estar muy lejos. Bufó mientras se ruborizaba al recordar aquello. _Quizás, considerando quién lo lanzó…_debía reconocer que era un bruto, un desesperado, cuando de **eso **se trataba. Aún peor, no era piadoso, nunca; pero mucho menos cuando se trataba de aquello.

Todavía más avergonzado, logró divisarlo en una esquina. Se dirigió hasta allí, con el cuerpo reclamándole la actividad de la noche anterior. Le dolía absolutamente todo, cada milímetro de ser.

Al levantar la prenda del suelo, un sonido metálico resonó al caer al suelo. Yao miró con sorpresa, a la par que se ruborizaba a más no poder, al ver la esposas en su brillante resplandor plateado, extendidas en el suelo. Desvió la mirada como si éstas lo acusaran de algo al recordarle los sucesos del día anterior. _No es como si hubiera querido que las cosas saliesen así, aru…_ ¡Claro que no! No era tan masoquista como para disfrutar abiertamente de la brutalidad y los métodos del otro, pero si lo suficiente como para asumir que ése era el tipo de cariño que él brindaba. Bueno, sí, a veces mostraba otro costado, bastante más humano y amable. Las esposas todavía le recriminaban sus mentiras desde el suelo. _¡De acuerdo! Sí, lo disfruto. ¡¿Y qué aru? ¡Eso no amerita que me guste despertarme de este modo aru! _Estaba discutiendo con su propia consciencia. Lo disfrutaba, y por eso lo provocaba tanto para luego hacerse el difícil. Un arma de doble filo.

Mientras seguía vistiéndose, colorado desde los pies a la cabeza, se detuvo frente al espejo de forma inconsciente. Se reconoció a sí mismo en el reflejo y se inspeccionó sin prestarse atención hasta que **algo**, o mejor dicho, **varios algos**, lo hicieron quedarse helado.

Podía distinguirlas perfectamente coloradas, esparcidas de forma irregular por su cuerpo, demostrándose como implacables secuelas de los sucesos de la noche anterior, mostrando que lo había reclamado como suyo, que lo había hecho uno con él. De ser posible, se ruborizó aún más, furioso. Él no era de nadie, no era un algo. Y odiaba que lo trataran como tal; su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar eso así sin más.

-¡Iván! ¡¿Qué significa esto, aru?- en respuesta al indignado grito, sintió al llamado moverse entre las cobijas.

-¿Qué sucede, da? Es muy temprano todavía- se quejó entre murmullos, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¡"Es muy temprano todavía" nada, aru! ¡¿Por qué tenías que dejarme todas estas…-guardó silencio mientras miraba sus pies-…marcas?-agregó en un tono de voz bastante más bajo y quebradizo. El ojivioleta se incorporó levemente, restregándose los ojos, perezoso.

-¿Qué no es obvio, da? Es porque eres mío Yao~-recibió un almohadón derecho en el rostro por parte de un MUY histérico morocho.

-No digas semejantes cosas, aru. ¡¿Cómo se supone que las esconda aru?-

-¿Por qué las esconderías? Deberías estar feliz de recordar cómo aparecieron da~-respondió con una sonrisa inocente que nada de inocente tenía.

-No, no dije que no lo esté aru…pero- cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con las manos, dándole la espalda al ruso no sin antes ver como su expresión se había convertido en una muy pícara y sugerente.

Vio por el espejo cómo se acercaba por detrás y lo abrazaba.

-¿Tan terrible sería que otros se den cuenta, da?- preguntó con el mentón apoyado sobre su cabeza, sintiendo su torso desnudo contra su espalda.

-N-n-no pero…no me gusta que me reclames como un "algo" aru- le recriminó en un hilo de voz, desviando la vista del espejo. El otro lo estrujó con más fuerza.

-No eres un algo, Yao~Yao ~ Pero sí eres mío-besó su cuello. El morocho acabó riendo.

-No puedo contra ti, aru- volteó y le correspondió el abrazo- Iré a preparar el desayuno- agregó con una sonrisa pero cuando ambos voltearon como para salir, llegó a detectar por el rabillo del ojo unas visibles marcas rojas en la espalda de Iván.

Lo detuvo y lo obligó a voltear. Tenía largos arañazos por toda la espalda.

-¡Iván!¡¿Cómo te pasó eso aru?-le preguntó algo alarmado mientras tocaba lentamente una de las heridas. El mencionado volteó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula, arqueando una ceja.

-¿No adivinas, da?- El color volvió a subir desde los pies hasta las orejas del chino. No lo estaba diciendo enserio ¿verdad? Claro que sí. _Yo…yo...yo…_los flashbacks corroboraron la idea. "Esas" habían sido causadas por él. -Ya entendiste- le sonrió nuevamente.

-Hay que desinfectarlas, aru. ¿No te duelen?- estaba más preocupado por ello que por su vergüenza. El rubio negó con la cabeza.-Pe-pero…-

-Está bien, Yao~ Son las marcas que tú me hiciste, indican que yo también soy tuyo da. Que nos hicimos uno- ese desgraciado joven, siempre tan directo e indiscreto. El morocho dibujó un puchero. -¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, da?-

No sabía qué decir, así que simplemente asintió, causando que el ruso volviera a abrazarlo.

-Ahora, si no quieres tomar el lugar del desayuno, recomiendo que bajemos y empieces a cocinar, da- era casi una amenaza en lugar de una sugerencia, pero suficiente como para que Yao se riera y se dirigiera escaleras abajo antes de que el ruso cambiase de opinión y lo dejase sin caminar por una semana.

**OMG, como adoro a estos dos [Especialmente a Russia! w] En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Si tienen unos minutillos libres, acepto reviews ^w^**

**Nos vemos,**

**Livia-san.**


End file.
